


Lovely Day For It; Part IV

by Spoonzi



Series: We Joyless Few [4]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Joy Pills, Memory Loss, OC Story, Off Joy, On Joy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Part IV: Thomas & Clancy’s Story
Relationships: Thomas Everett (OC) & Clancy Dawnburrow (OC)
Series: We Joyless Few [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lovely Day For It; Part IV

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Fourth part of a story set in the We Happy Few universe about my OCs Thomas Everett, a maintenance worker who accidentally forgets his joy, and Clancy Dawnburrow, a Bobby who is his long time friend and love interest.

It doesn’t take long to find Clancy after he gets directions to where the man will most likely be. The blond only has to wait around for a few moments, brown eyes roving all over the street in search of wild brown hair and startling blue eyes. When he spots him he strides up next to the man with a purpose and the bobby smiles at him wide as ever. “Thomas! How are you, mate?!”

Clancy’s voice is as loud and raucous as ever but it’s familiarity is a great comfort. The smaller man eyes the mostly empty street still on edge about the few people milling about. “Clear headed. Do you have anywhere we can talk without interruptions?”

“Are you alright, old chap?” The constable pauses his stride and settles a large, gloved hand on the back of Thomas’ neck the heat of his palm seeping through the cloth into the repairman’s skin. He’s hit with a wave of nostalgia like this happens a lot and he just can’t remember. 

“I will be.” The blond assures his friend grabbing him by the arm to drag him into an alley. He leans against the wall and just breathes, closing his eyes. 

“What’s going on, Thomas?” Clancy questions his eyebrows furrowing as best they can under the stiffness of his mask. “Have you had your joy today?”

“No.” The smaller man sighs opening his eyes to stare up at his shocked friend. 

The bobby digs in his pocket quickly and produces a pill bottle, holding it out between them. “Take one of mine!”

Thomas shushes him, shoving the bottle out of his face. “I’ve got my own if I need it. You wouldn’t take it either if you were me though.”

“What are you talking about, Thomas? If you don’t take your joy then you are a  _ downer _ .” Clancy hisses his eyes stricken as he looks at the mouth of the alley to make sure no one is listening in. 

“I’m not a downer, I can still take it…” The blond sighs and shakes his head at his friend. “I can remember the day we met. Can you?”

The larger man doesn’t speak. He takes a step back and looks at the ground squinting at it. When he finally looks back to the brown-eyed man the only answer he has is a minuscule shake of his head. 

Thomas laughs quietly. It holds no mirth or joy and it sounds unbelievably strained. “Do you know why strawberry joy is your favorite flavor? I do.”

Clancy looks down at the bottle in his hand and his fist goes tight around it. “Why does that matter? It’s just a flavor. Why does the way we met matter? We are still friends.”

“It matters to me!” The blond hisses eyes stinging and he can’t fathom why. “I know why we became friends in the first place. That’s important to me. I know things about us that I never knew before.”

“We’re friends  _ now,  _ we'll  _ always _ be friends. Why does it matter how we got here? It just matters that we stay friends.” The constable clutches his pill bottle tighter and holds it out, opening his mouth to say more but whatever it is he can’t get it out. 

Thomas groans dragging his hands across his face encountering the hard material of his mask. He looks up to the other man. “When was the last time you took your mask off? Do you even remember what your own face looks like without it? Because Clancy for the life of me I can’t remember what the hell I look like!” He throws his arms out at his sides. “It’s insane that we don’t know what our own faces look like! Don’t you get that!”

He’s just short of shouting so he swallows, looks around to make sure he isn’t drawing attention to them, and takes a few steps closer to the bobby. Reaching up, the blond taps his friend’s left cheekbone. “You have two moles right next to each other here. Did you know that?”

Clancy takes a step back, hand going up to his face to touch where the smaller man had before. Shaking his head, the brunet lets his hand fall to the lid of his pill bottle. He cracks it opened and pulls out one of the pink capsules. “I have to get back to work now. I’ll talk to you later, mate.” He says, voice sounding hollow, before taking the pill. The effects are immediate, making him smile wide before turning and exiting the alley. 

**Author's Note:**

> For aesthetic and visual aid, my (recently added to) Pinterest board for my We Happy Few OCs can be found [here](https://pin.it/22OrU2V).


End file.
